Rest in sweet pieces
by The Orderly Sheep
Summary: A hacker sneaks into the arcade and implements a character of this own design, an A.I. made into a Sugar Rush Avatar and lead to believe she on a mission to prove her worth. All is well until a undiscovered virus slowly changes his creation into something rather unpleasant.(For new or current readers, the story is currently on a hold until a new proper posting schedule is made...)
1. Birth of a Codeling Prolongue

_Disclaimer_: _**This story is for non-profitable uses and for the sole enjoyment of reading.**_

_This story contains __**copyrighted**__ characters that belongs to their respected owners associated with __**Disney**__, and two OC belonging to __**the owner of this story.**_

_Additional notice_:

_The **owner of this fan-fiction** is not in anyway associated with the **Disney establishment**._

It was a cold, late afternoon and Mr. Litwak wanted to close up the arcade early for the day since the heating system was on the fizz's again and need some of its parts replaced.

As the kind middle-age owner locked his doors a strange figure was hiding just outside his field of vision as he walk away. The figure carefully made its way to the side entrance of the arcade, that the owner unfortunately forgot to lock as well.

Once inside he quickly and carefully place his backpack on the ground and took from it a toolbox containing various tools that seem close the end of there lifespan.

The intruder browsed through the various collection of arcade game machines that laid before him. Spy Hunter, Tron, ReRave, Tapper, and so many more new and classical games litter the place.

Finally the stranger laid eyes on a suitable game for testing, "_Sugar Rush!_".

"I can't believe I have to resort to this...this diabetic game.", he said as it opened the toolbox. "But it is still new I guess, and no one will suspect anything out the ordinary." justifying his reason of selection.

He took a out a screwdriver and removed the screws securing a panel to the left side of the arcade machine. Then he gently pried the panel off, and attached a wire from his remote control console to one of the revealing wires of the machine.

He struggled as he started turning the heavy contraption to its open back , then got to work reprogramming the CPU.

After hours of reprogramming and patching the game he turned on the connecting console and view the game through it.

"Finally, its works!" he said admiring his accomplishment.

His console allowed him to view the sugar coated world before him.

He also noticed the game had a day/night cycle feature, which was weird feature to include in a arcade game.

After a while of searching he finally find he personal character implemented in the game.

She had lied on the candy grass field for a moment and slowly rise to her feet. She started to freeze and glitch for a moment as the game was properly processing the codling though its system.

She started to become stable after a few seconds, and observed the world around her.

Surrounded by a large clearing of grass with a candy-apple trees circling it. The various sweet smells tempted she to taste the fruit cocooned in sugary glory.

Picking one of the fallen fruits she bit and savored the amazing sweetly addictive flavors of her small harvest and thought to try the grass next.

But her actions were soon halted by a sudden appearance of a groups of letters in front of her eyes.

**Admin**:_ Are you reading this?_

He ask, testing out the console.

**?**:_ Yes, who the fuck are you?_

She said in a slightly irradiated tone.

**Admin**:_ I am your creator, and you are my servant._

**?:**_ Beat it you annoying fu-_

_(Mute Enable)_

Her was moving her mouth but no sound was heard, nor did words appear in the conversation.

**Admin:**_ Now then, you better keep yourself in check, otherwise I will be force to reprogram you. Maybe make you into a NPC that can't talk and only takes orders._

_I'm surprise how hostile you are. _

Not knowing where to look to direct her protest to, she sat down and close her eyes, which made the haunting words easier to see.

**Admin:**_ I have a few objectives for you. You WILL complete them as they arrive. If you fail to complete a task it will count as a strike against you._

_For every task you complete flawlessly on TIME I will remove one of your strike but..._

_If you fail the task or take too long to the point that I have to finish it myself you will be penalized. 5 strikes and your... will don't mess up and you won't need to worry about that._

_I'll let your previous out burst slide this time, but keep in mind or in your case your memory storage that your in a kid friendly game. _

_Swearing is not allow and if your caught too many times the owner may shutdown the game all together, which is bad for you and a load of unwanted work for me._

_(Mute Disable)_

**?:**_ The fudge you want me to do? Wait what?!_

**Admin:**_ I had to adjust your language configuration. I didn't change all of it, but I trust you will be on your best behavior._

**?:**_ *sign* Fine. _

Complying to the Admin's demands.

**Admin:**_ Not to worry, after this is all over you will be free to do what you wish, as all long as you complete all my tasks, or at least the more important ones._

_Hmm... you need a name._

**?:**_ ..._

**Admin:**_ I'll will leave that decision for you. _

_Seeing that your programed with self-awareness you can have the honor of naming yourself._

_Just remember your a candy theme racer so you need a candy theme name, otherwise you will stick out for sure._

_I will send a collection of information to your memory storage and let you come up with a sensible name._

_Oh and here. items_acc_hand mirror_x1_bind_

Within a split second a hand mirror appeared in front of the slightly irritated racer.

The sound of it dropping in front of she startled her enough to open her eyes to inspect the source of the noise.

She glazed at mirror and pick it from the ground, not breaking the line of sight with the charming doppelganger trapped inside.

_Light **bronze** tinted skin._

_**Shiny black hair** with a piece of rope like candy that wrap the back of her medium length hair in a small ponytail._

_**Black mascara** that left a neatly grouped together trail that stop just above her left cheek from are left eye._

_Nice. Pretty **hazelnut colored** eyes..._

_As she continued to study her body she noticed she had a ...flat chest._

**?:**_ Hey! Admin guy whats up with this picture?_

The patiently waiting admin quickly responded to the little racer's message.

**Admin:**_ What do you mean?_

**?:**_ My chest is flat as a coffee counter thats what I mean!_

**Admin:**_ You are modeled as a child like character, it would be weird for you have a bigger breast. Plus it would make you look...sluttish._

**?:**_ I may as well be a freakin boy then!_

**Admin:**_ I could arrange that. ;)_

**?:**_ Don't do that you ass! Just make them a bit bigger is all, not too noticeable._

**Admin:**_ B-size, that the best I can do... _

_you know for a digital being your quiet bossy._

**?:**_ I was coded that way.:p_

She playfully implied.

**Admin:**_ Heh, I guess your right about that. Well while you continue admiring yourself I want to let you know that I will be recording your actions as you process in this game._

_For now your first task is to studies the racers for the next week. Know there strengths and weaknesses. I want you to be able to make a great first impression on them._

_After that your first real objective will be transmitted to you._

_You can also change your features for now, but be aware that after 24 hours your current appearance will be finalized in the programming of the game._

_Good bye._

He closed, and detach the console from the machine.

Soon after he realized that he couldn't stay much long as morning was close by, he quick re-screwed the panel leaving a even smaller version of the console attached and tucked away deep in the wires. Then he turned the heavy machine back in place and packed his various that lied around him.

But then he realized something else,... something he should had took care of before he started this...

"Shit, I forget about the damn cameras." he muddled.

He made his way to a door that only the owner could open.

He picked the tumbler lock but failed many time because it started to rush it.

He took a deep breath to relax and successfully picked the lock. He enter the surveillance room and took out the current tape and replaced it with a earlier used tape from the previous day.

The cameras were going to start recording again in afew minutes so he took this belongs and exited the same way he came.

_Meanwhile..._

After moments of silence the new racer was sure the Admin as no longer present she continued to inspect she attire.

S_he wore a __**purple dress**__ that resembles a __**gothic styled top**__ that exposed both shoulders and tailored together with __**black liquorices strings and threading**__, with black and purple leggings with a indigo cotton candy ring above her both ankles._

She noticed she didn't have matching shoes... or for that matter didn't even have shoes at all.

She thought about what the admin said about her being able to change her looks.

With a single thought, two ankle high black buckle boots appeared on both foots.

Satisfied with her looks she laid in the grassy candy field enjoying the view of the night sky and slowly drifting off to a sound sleep.

-Prolong End-


	2. Dinning with the Unknown

_Disclaimer_: _**This story is for non-profitable uses and for the sole enjoyment of reading.**_

_This story contains __**copyrighted**__ characters that belongs to their respected owners associated with __**Disney**__, and two OC belonging to __**the owner of this story.**_

_Additional notice_:

_The **owner of this fan-fiction** is not in anyway associated with the **Disney establishment**._

WELCOME SUGAR-RUSH FANS!

The announcer yelled hyping the masses that came to enjoy another exciting event.

A week ago the developers that created the Sugar-Rush game for Mr. Litwak arcade wanted to upgrade the game so that it will remain fresh for the players to enjoy.

Upon replugging the game, the citizens and racers of Sugar-Rush saw that two new gamemodes were added to their game.

Today event is...

**Demolition derby**, where the driver must total as many apposing vehicles within the time limit. The surviving driver with the most take-downs wins.

All the drivers received slightly modified versions of their vehicle of chose, insuring that it could not only take a massive beating but could repair it self after the event was finish.

The drivers lined up on each corner of the hexadecagon shape arena, ready to destroy their competition.

Vanellope was oozing with excitement as she revved up her engine,threw the kart in to drive ,and tightly gripped her sheering wheel.

_**WELL NOW, ARE'T WE EXCITED TO DAY!.**_

The announcer yelled, almost being drowned out by the many roaring engines.

_**THE RULES ARE SIMPLE. TAKE DOWN AS MANY AOPPOSING DRIVERS BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT.**_

_**TODAYS PARTIAPENTS ARE:**_

_**Vanellope von Schweetz...**_

_**Jubileena Bing-Bing...**_

_**Snowanna Rainbeau...**_

_**Nougetsia Brumblestain...**_

_**Torvald Batterbutter...**_

_**The Minty sisters, Zaki and Sakura...**_

_**Taffyta Muttonfudge...**_

_**Candlehead...**_

_**Crumbelina DiCaramello...**_

_**Rancis Fluggerbutter...**_

_**Swizzle Malarkey...**_

_**Gloyd Orangeboar...**_

_**And, Citrusella Flugpucker!**_

_**ARE YOU READY!? GAME ON!**_

And just like that the drivers took off.

The aggressive drivers circled around their selected target waiting for them to leave themselves vulnerable to attack.

But then, the announcer informed the driver of one bit of information he left out.

_**OH, AS ADDED FLAVOR TO THIS EPIC SUNDUE OF MAYTHM, YOUR VEHICLE ALSO HAVE A UNIQUE ABILITY SUITED TO YOUR SWEET PERSONILTIES!**_

_**To activate it press the big button on your dashboard.**_

The drivers notice the unusual button on their vehicles.

_KA-BOOM_**!**

A explosion followed by a yelling pumpkin headed racer, who flew out of the arena.

Hey guys.

All the racers attention was fixed on one person.

_Candlehead_.

Who just launched a 2nd cherry-bomb among the group of distracted racers.

Almost immediately they drove away as the explosive fruit, which blew a smell crater in to the ground.

Taffyta circled to the right on a crash course with Citrusella.

She press the button and a strawberry like drill came out the grill of her kart violently spinning the dark blue haired racer around.

"Oooooh fuuuuuddge mmmmeeee!" She said as she span around and around until she was launched just outside of the arena.

"I...don't feel so goo-", she said as she began to vomit on the side of her kart from the sudden motion sickness.

Swizzle was side by side with Rancis, who tried to blind him is a over-sized mirror.

"Hey man, not cool!" Swizzle said, trying to shield his eyes for the quickly brightening light.

Swizzle unknowingly then guided one of his hand on the button and pressed down upon it. Smell sharp hard candy spikes emerged from the rim of his wheels cutting Rancis' reese-cup wheels to bite-size chocolate peanut-butter bits.

"Hey, w-what the heck?!", said Rancis as he swirled out of control to a uneasy stop.

Taffyta was on a rampage, she was out blood and had a laser eye focus on her beloved president Vanellope, who chasing after Snowanna.

Vanellope as tailed ,Snowanna deployed a protective field of shaved ice, which snared three unfortunate drivers, Jubileena, Nougetsia, and Torvald.

"No anywhere to go now miss _president_." Taffyta mockingly

Vanellope notice Taffyta closing in behind her, attempting to either force her in the ice trap, or take her for a unpleasant spin-cycle.

She activated the new ability she had, both Taffyta and Vanellope began to glitch and static. When it finally cleared Vanellope was now _behind_ Taffyta, who was quickly accelerating to much to slow down in time.

Her drill hit the globe of shaved ice, the impact scatter the racers that were in it.

Shortly after the announcer called the derby.

_**Attention drivers. Time. Is. Up! This scores has been tallied.**_

_**Tie for first is Swizzle and Vanellope.**_

_**With 3 take-downs a pieces and no wipeouts.**_

_**Tie for second is Snowanna and Taffyta.**_

_**With 2 take-downs, 3 assists, and only one wipeout a piece.**_

_**Finally, in third is Candlehead with 1 take-down and 5 assists, and no wipeouts.**_

_**This concludes today's derby event.**_

_**Have a good-day and a safe drive home everyone.**_

"Goodjob, Swizzle." Vanellope said as she shook the swirly color racer hand.

"Why, thank-you Vanellope." acknowledging her compliment.

"That was a sick fake-out you did back there, but couldn't you already do that with your glitchy powers?" He wondered

"Only of I'm touching someone when I do glitch, other wise its just me." She explained.

"Hey! Vanellope!"

She turned to greet the caller of name.

"You got lucky this time." spatted Taffyta, who was enjoying another one of her favorite lollipops, as per usual.

"Nah, your just losing your touch." rebutted Vanellope teasing the strawberry diva.

"Hey, you guys." called Rancis.

"That was some battle. Anyway, Me, Crumbelina and Gloyd made plans on going to Tapper's fancy restaurant around 7:00-ish. Are any of you busy tonight?", asked Rancis.

"Ya I'm free." said Taffyta.

"Sorry, Rancis." said Vanellope."I have fudge load of royal junk I have to take care of tonight." as she signed in disappointment.

"No problem, you are the prin- I mean president of the Sugar-rush." Rancis said correcting himself.

"Sorry butterman but I think I'll turn in for the night." said Swizzle who was standing the opposite direction of Rancis due to his temporary blindness.

_Hours later..._

Rancis, Taffyta, Gloyd, and Crumbelina made there way thought Sprinkle Grove which lead to the doorway to game central, Gloyd notice someone lying by a tall dry licorice tree.

"Who's that over there by in the fields!?" Gloyd pointed out.

The four racers paused looked out towards the field, before deciding to drive over to identify the unknown racer.

Their approaching motors were loud enough to disturb the star-glazing racer. Immediately she jump to her feet and quickly assumed a inconspicuous pose in case she had to fight or run.

"Hello miss." greeted Rancis.

The unknown racer shot suspicious glares at the four strangers.

Taffyta cautiously press her arm on Rancis' chest backing him away from the dark colored racer, and whispered."Rancis don't get to close to her."

"Why? Whats wrong?" he whispered back.

"What are you blind? Look at her left hand." she gestured to the concealed object in the strange racer's hand.

Rancis inspected the dark racer's hand from a distance and noticed a candy like blade in her left hand. The candy's opaque material made it barely noticeable in the glow moonlight.

"Hey little miss darkness."spatted Taffyta.

"How bout you drop that blade you got behind you, so we can talk."

The girl looked at Taffyta and replied.

"I don't see how my knife is restricting your ability to conversate with me. But if will relax your nerves I will cover it...for now." implying she may have to use it sooner then she needs to.

She inserted the blade back in it's sheath before she continued the conversation.

"So, what do you want?" she asked.

"Well..." Rancis started.

"We are on our way to a restaurant that recently open up. Your welcome to come if you want to." he offered to the strange racer.

After a small moment of silence she finally said.

"Ok. Who do I ride with?" she asked

"You don't have a kart?" Crumbelina said, surprise to heard that the strange racer did not already have a kart.

"Taffyta, could she ride with you?" asked Rancis.

Giving him an angry stare she signs and agrees to give kart-less girl a ride.

As the group continue drive to makeup for lose time Taffyta gives her mysterious passenger a quick glance before asking."Whats your name?"

The girl realized she didn't bother to give herself a name yet, but she quickly gave a pink racer an answer.

"Liquorica..." she replied

"Liquorica Choobarren."

* * *

Origin of Liquorica Choobarren's name;

_**Choo Choo Bar**_ is a chewy liquorice flavoured confectionery bar popular in Australia.


	3. Know Thy Frenemy

_Disclaimer_: _**This story is for non-profitable uses and for the sole enjoyment of reading.**_

_This story contains __**copyrighted**__ characters that belongs to their respected owners associated with __**Disney**__, and two OC belonging to __**the owner of this story.**_

_Additional notice_:

_The **owner of this fan-fiction** is not in anyway associated with the **Disney establishment**._

A little while after inviting the mysterious racer, the group entered Game Center Station.

One by one they passed though the Surge's verification checkpoint, but was soon halted by loud blaring alarm.

_Bueeppp-Bueeepp-Bueeep!_

The Surge protector appeared.

"Hello folks," he said in a dull monotone voice.

"Sorry to have stop you, but I need to run the standard security protocol." he stated to the very much startled group of sugar-rush racers.

"Do anyone have any foreign items not from this game?"

"No." replied Rancis.

"Are there any characters that are not from this game?"

"No." replied Crumbelina.

"Any characters that are new to the game."

The group paused for a moment.

They then looked at Liquorica, who was approaching the static blue man.

"I'm new to the game." she said.

Deep in her mind she though that she was caught. There are no way she could talk her way out of this.

"Ok miss. Not a problem." the Surge protector said as he gave the timid looking racer a funny looking pen.

"Just sign the anywhere in front of you and your digital-signature will appear and be registered into the identification surge system."

She let out a small breath of relief, and signed.

And just like that, both the pen and the guard vanished with the _all-clear light_ shining above them.

They continued to make there way to Tapper's restaurant, shortly after entering, there were greet by the owner himself.

"Hello there, what could I get you fine folks this evening?" He asked in his usual cheery-tone.

Taffyta removed the lolly from her mouth,

"Just the for me usual Taps." she said as she disposed her lolli in to a near by bin.

"One strawberry pretzel salad, you got it miss Muttonfudge."

"Me and Rancis will take a root-beet float." ordered Crumbelina.

"Well look at you sly guy." Gloyd said as he give Rancis a few elbow bumps of congratulations. Making the chocolate cup racer blush with embarrassment.

"I'll just take a burger, Tapper." ordered Gloyd.

"Sure thing." said Tapper. Finally he ask the last racer...

"And what would want miss..." he hinted trying to get her to say she name in order to properly address her.

"Liquorica Choobarren. And I'll take a glass of milk." she said.

"Right away miss Choobarren." then just like that he got a table set for them and called over this one of the waiters.

"Hey 13# its your night to shine." gesturing the AI over.

"You'll be waiting and serving this table for tonight." he said promptly giving the waiter a pat on the back and piece of paper that had the orders written on it.

The five gather to their selected table.

Taffyta wasn't completely sure could trust the new girl so she openly asked.

"So, Liquorica...how long have you been sugar-rush.?"

"About two days." she replied.

"Before I came to sugar-rush I was a A.I. program." she added.

"A A.I.?" Rancis said, wondering what it was.

"Yes. I programed with the ability to adapt and learn though human interaction." Liquorica said, answering Rancis' question.

"Wow, so what do people say to you?" asked Crumbelina interested in her story.

"Oh...well some people ask questions like _"Am I a robot"_ or _"Who is my creator"_." she replied.

The group cease their conversation as the waiter arrived with their orders.

Rancis and Crumbelina drank their couple's root-beer float.

Gloyd devoured his burger, as Taffyta took little spoonfuls of her strawberry pretzel salad.

Liquorica eyed the glass of cold milk ,and took one sip before reaching in to her pocket.

She pulled out two vials, one containing a white powder and the other a red powder.

She pour a very small amount of the red powder, and then added a pinch of the white powder.

She stirred the milk thoroughly and quick downed the entire glass of its contents.

"What was that?" Taffyta asked noticing Liquorica adding and mixing the strange substance in to her glass.

Liquorica loudly cleared she throat said.

"Just some bitter almonds."

After finishing their meal, they spend one extra hour at the restaurant before thanking Tapper for the service and promptly leaving after.

The group headed home, once again Liquorica rode with Taffyta in her kart.

Breaking the silence Taffyta asked.

"So kid, do you have a nickname?"

"Voo." she replied.

"Voo?" questioned Taffyta.

"You know like voodoo, but...just voo." Liquorica explained.

"Alright then, Voo. You'll being living with me until we can get you a place of your own."

Shortly after reaching the crossroad in road the group disband and went home.

Taffyta parked her kart next to her dogtrot house, which resembled a strawberry short-cake.

"Your welcome to sleep in the living room, but try not to trash it." Taffyta informed as she removed her jacket and boots.

"Well make yourself at home I guess, I'm gonna to bed in a bit." Taffyta added as she make her way upstairs to her bathroom.

Liquorica examine the room;

39 inched T.V.

3 piece couch

Dinning room with a kitchen.

She very impressed, so many models and props in a simple arcade game.

Two hours after settling in Taffyta's home, Liquorica quietly made her way outside of house.

Remembering her task to study the racers, Liquorica inspected Taffyta's kart the "_Pink Lightning_".

The entire kart resembled a _Formule1_ racing car, the base and wheels were made of hard strawberry candy with whites embedded over the hood.

Liquorica need schematic of the kart to better familiarize herself with it. Its strong points and weak points.

Liquorica held out her left hand with her palm facing it, then width ray of light washed over the hard candy kart.

Unlike the regular racers of sugar-rush Liquorica possessed a variety of software in her programming.

"Wow, this is one impressive ride she has." she said to herself.

After she final scanning the vehicle she silently made her way back into Taffyta's house and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning..._

"Hey! Wake up!" Taffyta yelled startling her dazed guest.

"Huh...!?" Liquorica's eyes shot open, but slowly closed halfway wanting to go back to sleep.

"Come on, wake up. The arcade is going to open soon and you still don't have a kart yet." Taffyta said as she got dress in her racing outfit.

Liquorica remind silence, still dazed from her slumber but awake enough to register what just Taffyta said.

The two made there way to the Bakery where the karts are made, they didn't have enough time to perfect the kart to Liquorica but they manage to make a decent kart.

The kart have a gummi fish base, with chocolate coin wheels, and a straw shaped muffler.

"Ah...it...ok I guess." Liquorica said slightly displeased with the kart in front of her.

"Good. Come on lets go lets go." Taffyta ordered preparing to leave.

The two rushed out with Taffyta leading Liquorica to the race track.

"You already missed the Random Roster, so you can't be selected by the players yet. But racing todays track should show you where your driving skills are at. After that I'll take you back to the Bakery to make a better kart." she said as they arrived to the track.

"Goodluck newbie."

That was the last thing Taffyta said before spatting off to her position in the track.


	4. Ace to flush




	5. What they don't know, can hurt her

_Disclaimer_: _**This story is for non-profitable uses and for the sole enjoyment of reading.**_

_This story contains __**copyrighted**__ characters that belongs to their respected owners associated with __**Disney**__, and two OC belonging to __**the owner of this story.**_

_Additional notice_:

_The **owner of this fan-fiction** is not in anyway associated with the **Disney establishment**._

Taffyta clenched her fists as she approached Liquorica.

She threw a series of brutal jabs to the passive racer unprotected face.

Small trails of blood leaked out pass Liquorica's lips.

Taffyta thrust kick Liquorica in her abdomen causing her to drop hard on her back, Taffyta then sat over pinning her to the ground.

"T-Taffyta Please!" cried Candlehead, sobbing small rivers of tears. She knew Taffyta had a tempter especially when it came to racing.

"She d-didn't cheat! She just put her kart with mines after we drove in to the cola puddle." said, hoping Taffyta will listen to reason.

Her plait fell on deaf ears as Taffyta ignore the protesting voices begging pleading for her to stop this madness.

Liquorica laid under Taffyta's anchoring weight, motionless , strangely with a small grin.

"Heh...heh." the batter racer chuckled.

"What are you grinning about." Taffyta asked in a serious tone, waiting for Liquorica to retort.

Liquorica's grin started to become a disturbing smile, one with intentions most ill.

_The audience are in line,_

_For the stage is set._

_The actress is blind,_

_near the table of bets._

"Its show time."

"Its what!?" Taffyta yelled slightly concerned with what the pinned racer was babbling about.

Suddenly and unexpectedly Liquorica flip Taffyta over her head causing to tumble flat on her chest.

Liquorica drew out her candy shape knife she kept in a sheath attached to the side of her leggings.

Without the other racers noticing her also open two small vials. One with white powder and the other red, the very same vials from the night spend in the restaurant.

"No..." exclaimed Rancis who started to ran to into the fray after noticing the weapon.

Almost in unison everyone except Taffyta, who was still face down on the ground from the sudden flip, pleaded reasoning.

"Oh Mod, shes gonna knife Taffy!"

"Liquorica! Don't Do it!"

"Shes not worth it!"

Taffyta felt her heart skip a beat.

_Was she really playing up till now?_

Liquorica lean forwards Taffyta's ear and hiss.

"Your so cute when your bad."

After saying that Liquorica pricked one of her fingers with the knife using a small amount of blood to mix the some of the red powder in to the vial of white powder.

She emptied the pink mix in to her mouth making sure no to swallow it by mistake, using her saliva to increase the fluid content if the mix.

What happen next shocked everyone.

Even Taffyta.

Liquorica lift herself off Taffyta just enough to turn Taffyta on her back and then promptly kiss her.

Everyone was silent, speechless even at this turn of events.

Rancis stop a few inch from the make-out session taking place in front of him.

Taffyta's rage was slowly subsiding with confusion.

Taffyta could feel her tongue dancing with the intruding guess, their oral fluids mixing along with the alien substance Liquorica held in her mouth before the seemingly passionate kiss.

Taffyta couldn't make sense of it. But... something horrid happen during that kiss. Taffyta felt it was getting harder for her to breath. As she began to panic she franticly push Liquorica off her body.

At this point Taffyta was now starting to choke. She could slowly feel her throat hardening, closing on itself.

Her eyes were tearing up and her mascara was running ramped down her cheeks.

"You know, if you want someone to suffer..." Liquorica said in a casual tone.

"What better way then to squeeze the life of them." she finish as she lightly grip her hand around Taffyta's throbbing throat, which seem to intensify the feeling of her being choked.

Rancis grabbed Liquorica under both her arms and pulled her away from Taffyta, who was letting out unholy coughs and hacking noises that sounded deprived of need oxygen.

Taffyta didn't know it but her throat was not going to fully close up. It still open, getting just enough oxygen to keep her conscious, but not enough to fully satisfy her lungs which were desperately trying to get more air intake.

"W-What did you do Liquorica! Whats happening to Taffyta!?" Rancis demanded as he panic at the unnerving situation.

"Your friend has ingested a small amount of potent cyanide, She should had died by now but-"

"Died!?" Rancis interrupted.

"Yes, but like I was about to say, the cyanide doesn't seem to have the same affect as it would on a real human. Not to mention cyanide doesn't exist in this game" she added.

"She won't die from the cyanide but may die from the stress its putting on her body, like rupturing an artery."

"Well could you help her!" Rancis yelled.

"Why?." she said is a cold-hearted tone.

"Give me a reason, why I should help her?" the dark colored racer asked as she sat down on a nearby jawbreaker with her arms crossed.

"If she dies like this she may not regenerate!? This is not problem that normally happens in Sugar-rush." Rancis explained.

"If we lose Taffy the players may notice and think there something wrong with the game, switch could get us unplugged."

Liquorica gave it some thought but was disturb by the haunting words of a familiar entity.

_**Admin**_: Help her.

_**Liquorica**_: What!? No!

_**Admin**_: I heard everything up to this point, and judging by the scenario.

If that game gets unplugged you won't about to escape.

Until you are played by an actual player, your not completely _free_ from this game.

_**Liquorica**_: What do you mean?

_**Admin**_: I mean that your only alive because of the game being plugged in with your character data. Every avatar,sprite,and so-on has a internal file in said game ,and a external file in Game Central.

You currently have a internal but your external does not exist.

If the game is unplugged it will reformat itself removing all non-default internal files.

In short ending your existence.

_**Liquorica**_: ...

_**Admin**_: I expect you will make the right choose, it is ironically your existence on the line here.

Goodbye.

"_Shows over_."

Liquorica broke out of her trance only to be confront by a angry Vanellope.

"Are you listening!" she yelled, with a small platoon of Oreo guards with her.

"Help us, help Taffyta!" yelled.

"Please she...she like family to us. I don't want her to die." she pleaded with angry tears running down her face.

It seem that Vanellope was up to speed with the events that took place during her leave. Maybe she was informed by one of the other racers.

"...I'm sorry for want I did."

"Its not all your fault but you need to help Taffyta now.

If not for her sake for the sake of the racers."

Liquorica walked over to the other racers who were circled around Taffyta.

...

Taffyta...

When Liquorica made it though the small crowd of racers, Taffyta was laying on her back.

There are many imprints around her body suggesting her was throwing quite a tantrum as she suggested for air.

One of her eyes were rolled up while the other gave a disturbing twitch like it was trying to make its iris visible. That she didn't cross over yet.

She still have fresh tears rolling from her eyes which washed almost all the mascara from around her eyes, trailing down the back of her head creating black tips on her short cream-white hair.

A small trail of foam was coming out from her mouth.

If it wasn't for the fact her chest was still rising and falling ever so slowly Liquorica would had already believe she was already gone.

"We have two options to save her." the dark color racer said finally breaking the silence."

"What can we do?" asked Crumbelina.

"Option one, we stab a hollow tube in her throat allowing her to breathe easy until the drug subsides"

"And option two?" asked Swizzle.

"Since it will take too much time to find, and cut a shape hollow tube, option two is pretty straight forward..."

"Someone kills her and let her regenerate."

"What! I thought we were trying to keep her from dying!" exclaimed Rancis.

Every racer had a mixture of fright and utter horror at the thought.

In order to save Taffyta, they must kill her?

Liquorica tried to better explain the situation they have to deal with.

"If the stress kills her because of the drug she won't come back since its not a logical death that occurs this game. That why killing her by other means will be considered a logical death, meaning she will come back because it was a possible death that can occur normally in this game."

A long moment of silence came...

...

It was for her own good but the racers didn't have the stomach for this kind of thing.

Sure they push each other off cliffs during races or blast each other to bits but it was a quick and somewhat painless.

"I'll do it." said Liquorica breaking the silence once again.

"I don't really feel right forcing any of you to kill."

She walk over to Taffyta still body and lift her over her shoulders.

"Please, don't watch."

As she was about to made her way behind the stands of the racer track, Taffyta gave a short quick gasp as if coming to life.

Liquorica quickly place her down and... no she still wasn't breathing right. Its only a matter of time. Her throat started to tighten up again.

Once more she lifted Taffyta over, and continue to make her way behind the stands.

Out of view of the racer Liquorica toss Taffyta body to the ground.

"_Show time_." Liquorica said with a sadistic smile.

What happen within a moments notice was unexplainable.

Liquorica's personally did a complete 180 just like before.

What ever she was before she no longer is now.

She removed Taffyta's helmet testing it on the bleachers.

"Thats a pretty strong helmet."

"I wonder how many hits it will take to crack open your ego." she taunted as she made light taps to her helpless prey's head.

She eyed Taffyta. Laying on the ground so...feeble...powerless. Devious thoughts ran though her mind. Oh the fun she could had if only she wasn't pressed for time.

Unfortunately the drugs affects were fading and Taffyta start to slowly breath a little easy.

"P-pl...ease... I-I'm I wa-want (t-to) ..(l)ive." Taffyta was far to weak to speak clearly. Aside from the intense agony her body is going though she was too tired to move. There was no chance she could escape, barely able to talk yet alone yell for help.

"Awww sorry love, but I didn't have my fun yet." teased Liquorica.

She rise the helmet behind her head and swing at Taffyta's head.

*Thud*

A noisy thud was heard behind the stand.

The racer flinch at the noise, only Mod knows what is happening back there.

*Thud*

...

*THud*

...

*ThUD*

The sound of the thuds got more sickly than the last.

Taffyta lay there blood flowing from the side of her head.

"What a beautiful dog." Liquorica said as she Taffyta helpless squirm in place letting out small whimpers of suffering.

This was cruel form of torture, killing her slowly, making her feel every ounce of pain she cause deliver just before her end.

At that point Taffyta...wanted it to end already.

Liquorica savored the moment lustfully biting her finger at the forlorn racer. She knew she had to end this sooner than she liked, but she couldn't risk the others finding out what she was will doing.

Adrenaline was coursing thought her body, and hormones drove her a crazy polluting her mind was sinful and heinous thoughts and desires. She want to take full advantage of this situation but... she could.

Her hand crept down her dress soon reaching outside it.

She gave her moist slit a gentle rub letting out a small gasp of minor satisfaction to get her by for the moment.

She descended on her knees toward Taffyta battered head and whispered.

"Right, lets finish this love, you belongs to me from now on." she hissed in her ear.

"Now show mistress your loyalty."

She remove one of her shoes and place a barefoot near Taffyta's face.

"Kiss it and beg for relief."

Taffyta stare blankly at foot in front of her.

She started to reflect on her life at this point. How she treat Vanellope during King Candy's rule... 15 years of suffering...

She wouldn't wish something like this upon her.

Or...would she...

The bullying...

Denying Vanellope any chance to race...

Believing that she [herself] was the perfect racer to win all the time.

Kinda makes her sound like King Candy.

But... compare to this

He was a saint.

Not wanting to prolong her death Taffyta chose to submit.

She weakly gave a kiss to the oppressor's foot and said.

"Pl..ease kill me."

"What was that? I didn't catch that." the dark sadistic racer said.

Taffyta kissed again hoping for mercy."Please mistress...(k)ill me." she said again more weakly than the first.

Liquorica gives Taffyta a kiss goodbye on the racers bloody face.

"Sure thing love." she said a joyful tone.

She toss the helmet aside and pickup a nearby rock candy which was about the same size.

She raised the rock high above her head and said.

"See ya home love."

She slammed the rock down and just like that Taffyta's head gave in to the sharp blow.

An awful crunch as made as the rock broke though the skull. She lift the rock and saw a small amounts flesh and fragments clinging to the bottom of the rock

The green rock candy began to sizzle and pop after making contact with the crimson liquid, turning the it into a revolting mixture of green-red with yellow vein trails blood.

As Liquorica started to settle down she felt the realization of what just happen.

She took enjoyment in hurting other. Sexual pleasure even.

She never felt this before, it was like she was a different person altogether.

Is was scary...

_Delightfully_ scary.

"Shows over."


	6. The two-tailed coin

_Disclaimer_: _**This story is for non-profitable uses and for the sole enjoyment of reading.**_

_This story contains __**copyrighted**__ characters that belongs to their respected owners associated with __**Disney**__, and two OC belonging to __**the owner of this story.**_

_Additional notice_:

_The **owner of this fan-fiction** is not in anyway associated with the **Disney establishment**._

* * *

_~clarification(Minor)~_

_Dark-skinned: black or brown skin_

_Dark color (OC): Liquorica general color scheme for her clothes [consisting of black and dark purple]_

* * *

Four days after the incident between Taffyta and Liquorica, the racers got wind that the arcade down was closing for the week for maintenance, specifically for the heating issue in the all the games a will earn break.

It was a late afternoon, and Vanellope was filling out and and addressing some documents regarding to trading issues with the market and sugarcane farmers.

"And...done." she said finishing the last small pile of complaints.

She drew her attention to the intercom and call for her favorite monotone secretary, Sour Bill.

"Sour Bill, do you mind sending out the invitations for tonight Caramel Ball?"

"I'm already on it Miss Vanellope." Sour Bill replied.

"Great."

Vanellope jump out of her chair to go check up on her new guest that was going to live with her until the royal builders constructed a newly order house.

"Liquorica? Are you awake?" Vanellope ask as she slowly crept open the door to the room her guest was staying in for the time being.

Liquorica's only response was a few grunts, groans, and shuffling deeper into her covers.

"Oh sorry." Vanellope apologize before closing the door.

...

"Show time."

"Hey Vanellope!" a familiar voice echoed from the main hall.

As Vanellope made her way she saw one of her loyal subjects

Snowanna Rainbeau, who seem to had a look of concern on her face.

"Hiya Snow" greeted Vanellope.

"Whats up?"

"Well its about Gloyd...and Candlehead again." said Snowanna.

"What did those knuckle-heads do this time?" Vanellope asked, as she notice a terrorize Crumbelina who was still in her pajamas.

"Whats wrong with Crumbes over here?"

"Remember last Halloween when Candlehead got dress as a gummy bear and "mauled" Gloyd." Snow quoted

"Yes. I remember." Vanellope said remembering that Halloween when _Gloyd invited everyone to his house for a party._

_He conceal a bag of pumpkin entrails from his patch and stuffed in under his shirt._

_As soon as the guest arrived Candlehead jump though his window and pretend to claw his guts out._

_That as the only time Crumbelina wasn't there to see it ,on account she wasn't feeling to well._

_Said something about too much apple cider._

"Stay with miss scaredy pant here, I'll take care of this."

Snow nodded while she continued to calm Crumbelina down with comforting pats, and motherly-like cooing ensuring her she can relax.

A short drive later Vanellope arrived at Crumbelina's small apartment house where she could see Gloyd and Candlehead practically laughing themselves to death.

"Hey! Get your butts out here." Vanellope yelled as she banged on the door.

"Oh sugar smacks!" exclaimed Gloyd, as his chest sank instantly recognizing the voice.

"Quick hide!"

Vanellope heard them run and quickly glitched though the door just getting a small glance at someone's leg going to the upper floor of Crumbelina's apartment.

"Ugh you two are ridiculous." she signed becoming annoyed at the fact she now had to chase both of the troublemakers down.

It was going to be one of those days apparently.

Meanwhile Snowanna settled in the castle dinning room with Crumbelina who was trying relax and calm her nerves.

"You alright sweetie?" said Snow in a soft-spoken tone, which seem to make Crumbelina feel slightly more secured.

"Ya. Uh I'm gonna run to the bathroom." Crumbelina said excusing herself from the table only to stop midway out the door.

"I...don't really know my way around the Vanellope's castle, could you show me where it is?"

"Sure." said Snow giving a small chuckle.

Crumbelina followed Snowanna to the 2nd of the castle where one of the guest restrooms were located.

Snowanna simply pointed to the door with a ladies sign and Crumbelina hastefully made her way in.

The rainbow haired racer decided to return to the dinning room having done her part, that was till she saw an ajar door with a strange light that illuminated for a brief moment from out the opening.

As she quietly approached the ominous door and saw two other racers.

Liquorica, the dark liquorice racer from that fight afew days back.

And Taffyta?

Not wanting to get noticed by the two, Snowanna took out a small compact mirror and placed it near opening of the door while covering the top to avoid having the sunlight shine into the room.

With the extra clarity she was surly able to confirm that the other racer was indeed Taffyta Muttonfudge.

She seem to been crying alot with sleek ribbons of recently shed tears down her face as evidences, but at the same time she bared a rather admiring smile on her face despite the fact she several noticeable bruises all on the left side of her body.

"Please mistress may I leave?" begged Taffyta who was bearing a perverted version of her normal racing attire.

It had a pink leather like skirt that exposed a quarter of her thighs with a short pink tank-top that looked rather tight and uncomfortable, revealing her stomach and upper portion of her chest.

"Sure love but you have to play a little game I like to call Pain or Pleasure." Liquorica said in a honeyed tone.

A feeling of dread fill Taffyta's stomach. She took a nerves gulp and mustered the strength keep her smile to ask.

"How do we p-play?" she nervously asked.

Liquorica jumped off her bed and started to pace in front of Taffyta gesturing for her to stand up.

"I have two coins in my hand." she slides a coin from under the sleeves of her dress.

"The nice gold coin is pleasure, while the other rusted coin is pain."

"If you get gold you get blllliissful pleasure.

"On the other hand, if you get pain."

With warning Liquorica lend uncomfortably close to Taffyta's face and hissed in her ear.

"I get to kill you again only this time much slower than last time."

Taffyta drop the smile and said nothing.

"Right then love pick a hand."

The pale skin blonde lift her hand...

And pick the _right_ hand...

"Now close your eyes."

She did just that.

The blonde hair girl felt the coin she chose land in her hand.

She rub it around getting a good feel for it.

It felt like...

...

...

...no

Taffyta instantly knew what coin she had as new tears gushed out down her face re-hydrating the old trails.

She slap Liquorica in the face, than made a break for it, with Snowanna's aid quickly opening the door to assist her.

"Come girl hurry!" yelled Snow stretching her hand in to out Taffyta out.

Liquorica quickly drew her knife and threw it with deadly accuracy at Taffyta's hind leg causing the panicking blonde to fall short to freedom.

Unable to run Taffyta instinctively tried to limp to the door.

Snow grab Taffyta's hand.

But her vision stutter as she was the left eye was blunted with the butt of the knife.

That same the time Taffyta felt a shape pain of a shape object leaving her left hind leg followed by an arm that clamped tightly around her neck pulling her back to despair.

"Come in and close the door." the dark racer orotund in a tone that sound very irradiated.

Snowanna complied slowly walking in and shutting the door behind her, it was then she heard a ear piercing screech from Taffyta.

The _dark-skinned_ racer turned and watched as Liquorica dug her knife into Taffyta spinal core near the neck region.

"Sorry dear but I can't have you running away like that again." she explained.

Tissue tearing and splitting as the knife wobbled between the disc plates.

A wide trail of candy-red blood leak from Taffyta's back.

The dark color racer was careful not to let the knife dig too deep and cut into the esophagus especially since her prey was squirming quite violently.

Couldn't have her dying and regenerating back to the safety of her home.

A snap was heard as the tissue between the plates were completely severed, paralyzing Taffyta from the neck down.

Taffyta was tossed onto the bed, groaning in pain.

"Why? Why are you doing this to her!?" demanded Snowanna.

"Why you ask? It simply really." she casually said walking slowly to the frighten racer.

"I just want to get back at her. I mean she was the once to start this war, no?" she justified standing inches away from the rainbow haired racer.

"Now your friend is due one punishment, just one and you two go free." she pointed gesturing at both Taffyta and Snowanna.

"Unless." she added.

"You'll share her punishment."

Snow as a detest look on her face, but she nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful!" She joyfully exclaim.

She turned her knife downwards to Taffyta's stomach.

Snow tried to stop her but her legs didn't respond.

Looking down she saw a stream of code run beneath the soles of her feet.

What ever it was it kept her from moving.

Taffyta only watched in utter dread, she was glad she couldn't feel it, but she couldn't stop it either.

Liquorica guided her blade across Taffyta's belly.

She made a several thin cuts that formed a small lines of blood.

"Lets play a guessing game." she said.

"What are the rules?" asked Snow.

"Its simple. You guess the phrase, with no hints and only three tries..." Liquorica paused as she pull a chair next to the bed Taffyta laid.

"If you win you get to eat a pear, if you lose Taffyta must eat the pear."

Snowanna couldn't understand the what she just heard, or rather had difficulty processing it.

The punishment is for one of them to eat a pear?

It was too easy, too simple.

But then again there no uses trying to understand a irrational person's process of thinking.

Snow crossed she arms and said, "Fine I'll play, as long as Taffyta goes free after this sick game is done."

Liquorica nods as she sat and waited for the dark-skinned racer to announce her first letter.

...

"O."

Two O's were curved over the line on Taffyta's belly.

...

"B."

Liquorica shook her head and curved an small "X" on Taffyta's right cheek on her face.

...

"E?"

One "E" was added to bloody line.

...

"L."

Again she shook her head and place another "X".

"D?"

"Nope, you lose." said Liquorica not bothering to place the last "X".

"Wait please just let me eat the pear." Snow asked. Despite their situation she was feeling slightly peckish.

She felt a bit guilty to be honest.

The sadistic racer tilt her head almost like she looked confused.

"Are you sure dear?"

"Taffyta are you ok with this?"

The blonde racer nodded implying she was ok with it.

Personally Snow didn't like pears but if she truly had to eat it she would.

the dark colored racer snapped her fingers together and a chair with wrist restrains appeared from a ball of code.

"Sit over there while I help your friend here."

"I need you stay still when I feed you the pear." she explain.

"Need to stay still?" Snow thought, "Why do I have to be still while eating a pear."

Snowanna had a feeling it might not be a normal pear.

Maybe it was a rotten pear she wanted her to eat. Snow didn't really cared as long as she kept her promise to let them both leave.

She walk to the chair with the jawbreaker wrist restrains.

Shortly after sitting and place her arms in the rest it lock itself shut.

She was going to make sure Vanellope is informed about this when once her ordeal is over. Snow almost forgot she had a camera concealed in her snowcone fro design to record for 12 hours. It was a something is often used to record her day, like a video diary.

A sudden burst of code fills the room in a binary mist before dissipating shortly after.

Snowanna already know want happen.

Taffyta was killed and is now respawning back in her home.

Liquorica seductively walk to Snowanna with a rather big metal object.

"Open your mouth." she said

Snow could feel a second surge of adrenaline spread though out her body.

She tries to awkwardly stand with chair on her back attached from the restrains on her wrists only to quickly have the metal object bash against the side of her face.

She fell to the side with a black eye and the left side of her face slowly swelling.

The dark color racer didn't bother lifting the chair up, instead she stand over her face licking the edges of the object lubricating the foreign contraption with her oral fluids before slowly forceing into the mouth of the dark-skinned racer.

It was weird. Snow felt slightly aroused by this, almost like one of her wet dreams.

Snow was about to suck on the object till she heard a click.

Click.

Using her tongue to analyze the entity in her mouth she felt small narrow opens on the device.

She could see Liquorica slowly rotating the switch.

In a sec arousal was quickly replace with uncertainty and fear.

Click.

It expands slowly becoming more and more unpleasant with every click.

It seems that the device locks in place with each click.

Click.

Snowanna could feel her jaw reaching its limit, becoming increasing painful and sore unable to relax.

Click.

Her jaw pops out of place follow by an acute agonizing pain shooting form the side of her mouth to the back of her head. Her teeth begin to ache from the metal obstruction pushing and expanding in her cavities of her mouth.

Click.

Stretch marks appeared on the corners of her mouth growing over more painful.

The clicks began to hasten going twice as fast but felt just as slow.

Click.

Snowanna felt her mouth to rip filling her throat with blood.

It came harder to be keep the blood from siphoning down her lungs whist she breathed through her nose.

Click.

The pain became crippling, and unbearable.

The blood slept pass her tongue, down her throat, and slowly flooded her lungs.

"Shows over."

Liquorica looked down and immediately started to panic.

"No o-oh Mod no, not again!" she cried.

Ever since that fight with Taffyta she started to randomly blackout at times not always remembering what exactly she did during her blackouts.

She recalled blacking out while strolling the sugar-rush bonbon park, and awake up by a tree in the candy apple forest with a sourpatch kid hanging motionlessly from the tree with a twister rope in her hand.

When she lowered his body down he had a folded piece of paper in his pocket.

A love letter for a girl address To:T_he Candy Clubhouse_.

Liquorica carefully removed the object from Snowanna's mouth but it was too late to help her.

She was choking on her own blood. Liquorica could barely stomach to see at Snow grotesque mouth like a blooming flower of flesh and various fluids flowing from the many wounds the pear left.

Liquorica felt Snowanna's warm hand touching hers and saw it point to her knife.

She took it and gave it to her.

Snowanna plunged the knife into her heart ending her suffering and finally burst into a mist of code.

Snowanna rose from her bed in her home as if everything that just happen as a dream.

She took a few gasping breath and wipe the accumulating sweat from her face.

She quickly dug in to her afro and pulled out the camera, fast forwarding to the moment she and Crumbelina entered Vanellope's castle, letting it play from that part onwards.

...

It was not a dream.

* * *

_**Author's note**_

_At this point of the story I say thank everyone who has read this far in to my fan story._

_As of now the story is reaching its mid-point._

_So I would to ask for reader's opinion about the story to far._

_I also like to add that new/old chapters I post maybe update more than once for grammatical corrections and story mending if the story doesn't form together properly._

_That is all I have to say for now. __Have a wonder day._


	7. Encore

_Disclaimer_: _**This story is for non-profitable uses and for the sole enjoyment of reading.**_

_This story contains __**copyrighted**__ characters that belongs to their respected owners associated with __**Disney**__, and two OC belonging to __**the owner of this story.**_

_Additional notice_:

_The **owner of this fan-fiction** is not in anyway associated with the **Disney establishment**._

After a long,and tiresome chase Vanellope finally left Crumbelina's house followed by Gloyd and Candlehead, both with a frown on their faces and a bumps on each head caused by running into a discard rake that was lying flat in tall grass in Crumbelina's backyard.

When Vanellope check'd the time it was about thirteen minutes after seven, its been about a full hour since she arrived to Crumbelina's house to finch the two trouble makers. Vanellope was looking forward for a relaxing evening knowing Sour Bill had made sure the final preparation for the Caramel Ball were being tend to tonight.

Just before Vanellope could walk to her kart she heard a voice calling for her.

"Vanellope!" yelled a voice from the distance.

"Vanellope wait!" it yelled again

The sprinkled racer looked ahead just over the hill in front of the house was Snowanna, who was driving top speed until she made a screeching halt in front the trio.

"Whoa! Wheres the fire Snow?" said Vanellope as she dismount her kart.

"Catch." Snow said.

Vanellope, caught slightly off guard fumble before catch the camcorder Snowanna tossed to her.

"You need to watch the tape." said Snow with a bit of urgency in her voice.

Vanellope played the video. Gloyd and Candlehead approached Vanellope's side to view the video aswell.

"Fast-forward a bit." instructed Snow.

"There! Let it play!"

On the screen of the camcorder show Snow pecking in the room with Liquorica and Taffyta in it.

"Hey its Taffy!" said Candlehead.

"But what is she wearing?"

"What the? Since when did Taffy start cos-playing?" Gloyd said out loud.

As the video continued to play looks of horror and disgust formed on their faces.

From Taffyta's disturbing bruises to Snows gruesome death.

Vanellope took a moment think on what to do.

After what seem like a eternity of silence the president finally spoke.

"Gloyd get in hold of Bad-Anon and ask for ."

He nodded and ran back to Crumbelina's house where his and Candlehead kart was parked.

Vanellope turned to Candlehead and said.

"Go get your kart, your coming with me and Snow to the castle."

Candlehead give a slightly nervous and hesitant nod before running back to Crumbelina's house aswell.

When the three arrived to the castle they saw a familiar dark colored racer staggering out the entrance of the candy castle and collapsed front of the small group of OreO guards standing shaft.

It was Liquorica, and she seemed very much near death.

Her black silk-like hair was rowdy like she had been rubbing a rug against her head, clothes partially cut and torn with a long cut that ran over her collarbone near the base of her neck to the mid section of her back.

A trail of black blood pooled around her bod-

...

"Black blood?" thought Vanellope. When she approached the guards she asked what happen to her.

One of OreO guard reported a loud heat argument coming from the right wing of the castle followed by a breaking of peanut-butter wood.

"Who else went in to the castle when I was gone!?" demanded Vanellope.

"No one your excellency." replied one of the guards.

"When we came to investigate the disturbance she was the only one in the room. She-"

Vanellope held her hand in front of the guard ending his story.

"Get the spongecakes and clean up the blood. Please." She ordered.

Vanellope took a moment to think on the issues before her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and cautiously step towards Liquorica's unconscious mangled body being mindful not to slip in the blood that pooled around.

She lifted the dark colored racer over her shoulder and gestured for one of the guards to follow her.

They made their way to the fungeon where Vanellope place the sleeping girl on one of the lower bed bunks.

She turned to the guard and said...

"If she needs to eat bring her some of the food from the kitchen, If she had to go to the bathroom keep both her hands cuffed together."

She ascended afew steps up of staircase before stopping.

"And try not to get too close to her cell."

The guard saluted and turned facing the cell a good yard away from the prisoner.

She began to stir and groan like a corpse reanimating sitting up right sharing at the short cookie creature in front of her.

A few minutes pass before she could gather the energy to speak.

"Where am I?" Liquorica ask as the knots in her head slowly untangled.

The OreO guard attentive expression remain as he answer.

"From the given report you been isolated, and restrained for the safety of the citizens, and from yourself."

"Oh..." her head slowly pointed down, feeling too drain to ask why or even try to make sense of what he meant.

Liquorica raddled chains of her jawbreaker cuffs in a attempt to get the guard's attention.

"May I have something to eat." she meekly asked.

The guard sign,"Sure kid, just give me a minute."

He turn and walk up the spiral stairs, cross the throne room to the dinner hall where a familiar espresso racer greeted his presence him a wave hello.

_"Showtime."_

The guard enter the kitchen retrieved the pre-made meal from on top of the counter.

The dish consisted of one freshly made candy apple, a pint of imported ice-cream ,from a trader who claims its from a mountain called "Mt. Fourth Flavor",and pint-size carton of water.

He place a cover over the tray of treats and made his way back to his post.

That was...till he heard a unfamiliar female voice coming from the fungeon.

The guard carefully place the tray down near the top of the stairs, and lead his cookie body around the pillar of the spiral staircase.

Unfortunately his lengthy cookie-like structure made it difficult for him to lean round corners.

The guard carefully lean and stop, making sure his body was still in the shadow being cast by the light from within the fungeon.

"SOooo sis, whats new with you?"

The tone of the voice sound rather sinister, as if it was a torturer checking on the mental state of her victims.

"Leave me alone...I...don't really want to talk to you."

"Well unless you can find me a host you don't really have much of a fucking choice."

The OerO guard rush down the reminder of the stairs to confront the unwelcome visitor, only to be greeted near empty void of space that had always filled the room.

Confused the OerO walked to Liquorica's cell.

"Who where you talking to?"

"Why, me love." the dark racer plummy said.

What happen when he left?

The OerO inspected the girl in the cell.

Ya, it was the same racer he was ordered to watch by Vanellope, but something, almost everything about her seem wrong.

She had a unpleasant smile stretched across her face whilst swayed her body side to side as if she was a mischievous child placing on a innocent act.

"Did you find _**us**_ something to eat?" she sweetly asked.

"Yeah...its on the top of the stairs, just going to get...that..."

If there were any doubts about that racer's sanity it was surely cleared. The guard awkwardly leave the fungeon and retrieved the tray of food his carefully place on the steps of the staircase.

When the guard return he saw dark liquorice racer standing close her cell door...staring at him.

He push the tray under the small opening of the cell door.

Liquorica pull the tray towards her, uncovered it, and slothfully eat her meal.

Mere moments after eating on her food Liquorica began to choke, hacking, coughing, and gagging in so violently tear began to leak down her face.

The OerO quickly ran to the cell and open the door leaving his peppermint spear near his seat.

The guard got behind the dark racer attempting to preform the Heimlich maneuver, but stop when the room suddenly fell quiet.

Liquorica immediately took advantage of the guard moment of confusion and shifted her weight on top of the OerO guard's short body.

The impact caused the unsuspecting OerO creamy middle to ooze from between the layer of chocolate cookie.

He grunted loudly before falling unconscious in the cell.

"Sleep well love.",she said sweetly before swiping his keys and locking him in from outside the cell.

Liquorica made a break for the stairs before she completely came to a halt, staring aimlessly at space.

...

...

She muttered to herself.

_"Sorry, but the show not over."_


	8. Don't break the mirrorɯıɹɹoɹ

_Disclaimer_: _**This story is for non-profitable uses and for the sole enjoyment of reading.**_

_This story contains __**copyrighted**__ characters that belongs to their respected owners associated with __**Disney**__, and two OC belonging to __**the owner of this story.**_

_Additional notice_:

_The **owner of this fan-fiction** is not in anyway associated with the **Disney establishment**._

"Ugh...where are those two." said the now irritated Taffyta.

It was night of the Caramel Ball and unfortunately the battery in Crumbelina's kart was dead.

The Bakery closed a bit early that day so she couldn't get it replace until tomorrow morning.

Taffyta heard the news and called Crumbelina, telling her she and Rancis could catch a ride with her to the Ball.

Park just outside Crumbelina's house was Taffyta sucking on one of her signature brand of strawberry-watermelon lollies while she waited.

And waited...

And waited...

In fact seems she been waiting for some time now, having the car seat reclined, both arms behind her head and feet on the dashboard, that this rate the blonde might fall asleep and miss the Ball altogether.

But she wouldn't miss too much.

In fact the only reason she actually decided to come to this year Ball was to see the pitiful look on that new racer Liquorica.

There where rumors that Vanellope ordered her guards to isolate Liquorica.

Guess little miss president doesn't have molasses for brains and came to see that girl for the trouble maker she is.

"This is going to be a fuuunn night." the white-hair blonde mutter, grinning to herself whilst re-adjusting her body to a more comfortable position on her recliner seat.

She border the edge of slumber, but was pull back to reality by the ringing of her cell phone,frightening her and causing her to roll over the gear shift in response to quickly answer it.

It push deeply in to her stomach making the tan-skin girl grunt in pain before standing herself up-right and feeling around the center console for her cell phone that dimly lid up the shadow cover compartment as it lying on its face.

**Taffyta**:"Better have a good reason why you and fudge head ain't out here." barked Taffyta still rubbing her stomach from the recent discomfort.

**Crumbelina:**"_Huh...ya._"

"_Rancis got a wick headache sooo... were going to stay in for the night._"

**(Background)Rancis:**_"What!? No Crumbs go enjoy yourself at the ball, don't miss out because of me."_ said Rancis enduring the headache cause by the vibration of his own voice.

**Taffyta**:_*Sign*_"Well, we're going to be late either way."

**Crumbelina:**"Sorry, Taffy I-I'll be down in 5 minutes."

**Taffyta**:Its fine. Guess I'll keep waiting.

After knocking out the guard and escaping her cell Liquorica creep around the far west-wing of the castle attempting to find some means to escape undetected.

While walking through the long corridor that connected to the throne room, she passed by few unoccupied guest rooms.

Atleast, she assumed they were all unoccupied.

A large door open a room length away from her, in a split second reaction she hide herself in one of the dark guest room hoping the no one saw her enter.

She held her breath ,and quickly yet quietly shut the door, luckily the room was unoccupied.

A massive shadow pass by the room she was in, the vibration of loud solid thuds tremor though out the room before fading.

Liquorica release a breath of relief before getting up, she began feeling for some kind of light switch against the wall.

Sure enough, she finds the switch and flips it.

The room light illuminated revealing evidences that somebody still used this room.

In fact two somebodies.

It appears to be a couple's room, various articles of male and female clothing littered the carpet floor.

What was really different about this room was the fact it contain furniture not made from candy.

The dark colored racer continued to inspect the room and find a couple's framed photo on the dresser.

The picture depicted a tall, slander, blonde lady with short cut hair and blue eyes dawning a resplendent wedding gown and next to her was a short man with brown hair who also had blue eyes, all dress up in a dashing ebony tux taking his brides hand at the alter.

Liquorica continued to visually examine the photo for a few moments before placing it back down on the dresser.

Upon placing the frame down she ceased moving on her on freewill.

Her head jerked upwards staring dead center at her reflection in the mirror.

She began to speak in a seductive honey-glazed tone to her reflection.

"_Heh, look at that hair._" _it_ said to herself sultry tone . "_I really did a number on it_." _she_ continued as she comb her short rowdy bangs with her fingers.

"Just go back to wherever you came from." Liquorica add in her normal voice with much hostility.

"_Is that anyway to treat someone looking for a home_?" _it_ said.

"I never offer." retorted Liquorica, arms crossed looking directly into the mirror.

The voice chuckled, as it regain control of Liquorica's body once more.

"_Your right, it was quite rude of me_."

_"Allow me to talk to you on a more... tangible level."_

The dark color racer was unsure what exactly the voice meant.

She start to hear water stirring, but the sound of the stirring came from the mirror she was looking in, small ripples emanated from the center of the mirror, gradually a hand reached out and prehend the ledge of the dresser.

"This is interesting." Liquorica said as she withdrew herself away from the mirror entity that emerged.

The being pulled its lower end from out the mirror and flop over on its back in front of the intrigued racer.

"Ow,that...really hurt more then it should had." the clone said as she collected herself off the floor.

Liquorica silently examined at the clone from head to toe.

_Light **bronze** tinted skin..._

_**Shiny black hair** with a piece of rope like candy that wrap the back of her medium length hair in a small ponytail..._

_**Black mascara** that left a neatly grouped together trail that stop just above her left cheek from are left eye..._

_Pretty **hazelnut colored** eyes..._

_flat chest..._

Slowly the dark racer reach for the its face, feeling the softness of the smooth vanilla white skin.

"You like what you see?" she said in a sultry tone as a seductive grin stretched across her face.

Liquorica's other reached for the girl's back and pulled the rest of her being in.

Keeping up with the pace, the girl's hand started to explore the plains of Liquorica's backside,but stop abruptly as she felt a sharp, hard object piercing the midsection her spine, wiggling between the bony plates.

Aaahhmmmm!

Liquorica quickly yanked the small, thick covers off the bed and muffled the screaming girl, as she violently waled about underneath, smothering the clone only to suddenly feel herself drop forward slamming her face on the floor.

She quickly rolled left off the floor and pointed her blood stain knife at the clone, who manage to drag her bloody body to the nearest corner.

"You got-t some nerve trying to get rid of me, you don't even belong here yourself." the girl hissed, as she angled her back against a corner in the room.

The sever damage to clone's spine made it difficult for her to stand up right or even move properly for that matter, whatever assault awaited the her now she'll surely be unable to avoid it.

Liquorica slowly advanced towards the injured girl that writhe her back in pain.

"I really HATE when I'm used like a puppet almost as much as I hate being force to take orders." she said with a slight irritation in her voice as she approached the clone.

"I'm not going to waste time here, I'm going to erase you, simple as that." the dark racer taut as she kneeled before the wounded girl.

…

"Do you really mean it love?"

"Do you hate me that much?"

…

The girl took a long pause, her voice became brittle as she started to accept what was going to come.

"I gu-uess its only fair."

"But may I ask you one thing?"

Liquorica placed her hand on the girl's head, a dim blue light emitted around the center of her palm. The girl remain motionless as her texture started to fade leaving only a detailed wireframe skeleton of herself that slowly broke to pieces.

"Do you remember the ones you delete?"

Though it seem like the racer was ignoring her curiosity overwhelmed her mind. Her programming made her craved for new information that interest her.

She removed her hand.

"What exactly do you mean _remember what I delete_?" Liquorica asked.

Surprisingly it took only a few seconds for the clone to regenerate back to her normal form.

The girl stood up and dusted her skirt off,she calmly walk pass Liquorica and sat on the bed patting the empty spot next to her inviting the dark color racer over.

She took a moment to think about how she was going to explain her behavior to the frightening racer.

She know if she said the wrong thing this will be the end of her story.

But the thought of being delete right there right now scared her more...

To vanish and be quickly forgotten.

Before racer had anytime to say anything the girl spoke.

"My name is Jacquette."

"And...and..."

Liquorica noticed Jacquette stumbling over her words, she had a look on her face some humans call worry or anxiety.

This wasn't the exact reaction Liquorica was expecting from a virus, but she has meet tricky programs in the past, but still, why did she feel any different towards this one?

"I'm sorry could I just..."

Before the racer could even answer the girl carefully laid her head down on Liquorica's lap as small streams of tears moving across her sideways face.

The dark racer didn't seem to mind much, the girl continue her story.

"I wasn't meant to have full control over my function, I was supposed to be delete, I was outdated and my user decide to move on to other projects neglecting me until deciding to delete to make room.

"I know I'm a outmoded virus and I want to change that, but..."

"I n-need to absorb other programs' coding to modify my own."

"I don't want to do that because they cease to exist..."

"Thats was we infect, thats why some of us try to spread to others."

"We are the things most humans don't care about unless we prove how dangerous we can be, but the opposite is true too, the more dangerous we are the more likely we will be targeted, imprison, and possibly erased."

With the new information presented before the racer she thought hard about how alike they were, but if she stays inside her files she may corrupt them and make her obsolete.

"Look, if you really don't want to get delete you need help me help you."

"You need to give me a sign when your about to lose it or something so I can be ready to keep you away from everyone else."

It didn't take long for girl to tell the racer the warning sign.

"Its showtime." she said

Just as the as that phrase was uttered the sound of a opening door cause both of them to jump up from the bed.

"Well, that was quite a story." the voice said.


End file.
